Daughter Of Athena
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: You are a daughter of Athena. You are a demigod. You fight monsters, for being a demigod. You meet the one and only boy, who will save your life from death. One-shot. Next one-shot, Son of Athena. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. And remember, YOU are the daughter of Athena


**Another one shot. I'm sorry people who wanted my story updates. But I can't update stories now. I'm too caught up in DeviantArt and Homework (Leo Valdez.) But! To make it up to you people, I'm going to write a one shot.**

**YOU are the daughter of Athena. YOU are the one in the story. **

**P.S my name on DA (DeviantArt) is LadySwirlz**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

You had just wondered what had happened to your sister. Why is she going crazy? Why does she look like an emotional wreck? To avoid awkwardness, you slipped out of the Athena cabin to take a nice walk.

Everywhere you see is beautiful.

Tall trees stood towering intimidatingly over you. The different kinds of flowers and bushes bloomed their fruit of acknowledgement. Grass blades swept slowly through the Spring time breeze.

You suck in a breath and start heading towards a place where you could think and relax. You choose a teenaged maple tree that looked like it was lonely. You slipped down onto the slightly wet grass and let your back relax against its bark. You then close your eyes unwillingly, wanting to think of your sister, Annabeth, and how she has been searching for her boyfriend.

You also think of the new girl Piper, and seriously hot Jason that stood out like Percy. Or maybe even that crazy Latino boy.

You think of what your expectations are.

You question in your mind. Is this Piper girl going to be the stereotypical cheerleader who wants attention? And how about Jason? Is he going to be the normal cliché blue eyed, blonde headed boy? Is Latino boy going to be serious like Charlie?

And that's when you come to a conclusion. Something is wrong.

Annabeth had come back heartbroken, and bringing three mysterious people. They resembled Grover, Annabeth and Percy when they had gone on an adventure. That is a big something.

To figure out more, you stand up and look at your surroundings. You had no idea where you went or how you got here. You were too into your thoughts to realise it.

You are now standing in the middle of Camp Half Blood's forest, and creeping monsters will come out anytime soon.

You then hear a howl from a distance. Your breath got caught, and you draw out your piercing knife. Your grey eyes narrowed as you see a dark silhouette heading towards you. You hear your heart thumping hard as you manoeuvre around the trees, trying to put a far distance between you and the enemy.

But it was no use. The enemy could sniff the blood of a demigod' let out another howl, and started sprinting towards you.

You inhale a sharp gasp as the three feet long wolf scrapes you by the left arm. Lucky it didn't get your good right arm, otherwise you'd be doomed. It slipped from the damn grass, but that didn't stop it front running towards you again. Before it could even reach you, you sidestep and lunge your celestial bronze knife into the wolf's side. It growls in pain, but doesn't back down. It bounded towards you again, but you now sidestep to the opposite side a stabbed again.

Knowing your antics, the wolf spun around as you did the same routine as you did before. It jumped right at you, but you save your life by rolling froward underneath the chest and stabbing it.

The wolf gives one last howl until it dissipated into sparkling, gold dust.

You lift your head in defiance as the dust swept away into the wind. You then start to realise that you're in pain, and start heading slowly back to the dining pavilion.

It was deserted as you walk on the gravel pathway, leading towards the pavilion. But that was because everyone was already there.

You show yourself to a whole group of five hundred kids, who were staring at you unbelievably. Your eyes start to flutter, and your mind starts to feel fizzy as you clutch your bleeding gash.

You hear a loud rumbling voice over the crowd. "GET HER TO THE NURSE NOW! I SAID NOW!"

Before you know it, you fell into unknown arms of a boy...

* * *

You hear your breath as you slowly start to wake up. You get greeted by the most favourite coloured eyes you've ever seen in your life. You start blinking wildly and quickly, but stiffly, go up from the soft pillows you have been laying on.

A boy sits next to you, holding out nursing tools to use on you. You narrow your eyes at him.

"Who are you?" You ask, always being the child of Athena that you are.

He smiles crookedly and looks down, as if embarrassed. "I have been told to escort you to the nurse's room. Well, not nurse's, but like, the healing room." He sounds like he's trying to sound impressive by using a slow accent and the word 'escort.'

"Cut the accent," you demand with a snap of your fingers. "We Athena children don't speak like that."

His eyes meet with yours, but he slowly looks back down to his lap.

"I am (insert any boy's name). I'm am a son of Apollo. And it's my duty to look after you and heal you. So miss, could you please sit down or you'll-"

You glare at him and stand up off the bed you were lying on. You are wearing a normal night gown that is really baggy for you, but you let it pass. You suddenly took in the quick panic.

"WHERE'S MY DAGGER!?" You screeched as you began running around, searching for your knife.

"Stop worrying, miss. You'll re open your wounds if you start running around crazy! Please! I don't want you to get hurt..."

You stop in your spot, your hand just hovering above a book shelf. You then let out a sigh of defeat and grumpily stomp back to your bed. You lay down and comfort your self.

"Sorry, (insert name of the boy.) I'm just-"

"Shhhh. Rest now, miss. You have a lot of healing to do."

And you obey to his soft voice.

Your eyes close softly once again, and fall into a deep abyss into nothingness.

* * *

**Wow! I've never written that way before. It's a really interesting idea I have thought of!**

**So! Follow, fave and review! And as always, **

**stay happy- GOA**


End file.
